For Some Their Song Stopped
by whocalledforcrazy
Summary: Dumbledore once said Voldemort never loved. Perhaps. But what if he did? This is her story, the story of the girl who loved Tom Riddle. Please review.
1. Meet

She walked into the entry hall of the great castle for the first time. Hogwarts, the name rolled so nicely off the tongue. It sounded like home and hope, things she had thought gone from her life since the death of her parents. Beside Artemis stood her twin brother; his once bright eyes now dull, with the merest trace of hope left in them. Artemis smiled at her brother and murmured, "Atticus, pace in fine." _Peace in the end_. That wasn't her best Latin, but he understood anyway.

The auburn haired professor who had retrieved them had warned them that England placed much greater value on the purity of blood than America. Everyone was half-blood in America. Transfer students to Hogwarts were rare; they were the first in over a hundred years. As the professor, his name was Dumbledore, explained this they had sat rapt carefully hiding their nervousness. Afterwards Artemis and Atticus had decided not to reveal their heritage. After all who would believe that line of Merlin now ended in these two American mudbloods. It didn't matter that their last name had such power that only those with the blood of Merlin in their veins could bear it. It didn't matter that they were beginning to develop his powers, shrewdness of mind, clarity of vision. No one here would see that, except maybe for that professor with the blue eyes, blue eyes that looked straight through you.

"Excuse me," cried a deep voice, "you are the transfer students?" An incredibly handsome boy strode up to them. "I am to take you to be sorted, I am Tom Riddle the Head Boy." He smiled at them kindly, but his eyes looked murderous. As his eyes met theirs a vision flashed through Artemis' mind. A green-eyed boy with a lightening scar swan past her eyes. As Tom turned and walked away Artemis leaned to her brother, who was shaking of the after effects of what he had seen. Atticus leaned towards her and murmured "Slytherin's blood." Artemis murmured back," green-eyed boy with scar." Together they murmured "darkness" before stepping into the Great Hall after Tom Riddle.

They looked away from the sea of eyes towards the grubby hat that would decide their future. Atticus bravely went first and, after a long time, the hat cries out "Gryfinndor!" He stood waiting for Artemis to try on the hat. Nervously she slipped the hat onto her head.

"Oooh," said the hat, "another one of Merlin's blood, twins no doubt. Where should I put you? Where should I put you? What a mind, maybe in Ravenclaw. Hmmm..."

Put me with that boy, Tom Riddle, I want to help him. I want to stop him.

"Ah, your brother said the same thing, such a kind heart; those logical Ravenclaws would eat you alive, Hufflepuff would be better."

Put me with that boy, I have to change things. I want to be with Tom, you can see so many things hat, and I know you have seen the darkness he will bring. I choose his house.

The hat's voice was sad as it spoke, "what a dark path you have chosen. Just like you brother, you would have made a truly great Gryffindor. Remember always the power of your choice, and your love. Those who fear death are already in the grave. I will let you be in Slytherin!" The hat shouted the last word to the entire hall. As Artemis slipped it from her head she could have sworn she heard the hat say, "what is it to be human..." but it may have just been in her mind.

So began the school year of 1943.


	2. Steps

Chapter 2: Steps

Atticus stared at his sister and nodded softly before walking towards the Gryffindor table. It was his quiet way of wishing her luck. The Gryffindors were all cheering happily and several 7th year boys moved to make space for him on their bench.

Artemis smiled and turned towards the Slytherin table. There was no cheering, no smiles, and no one trying to make her feel welcome. She chose this, maybe she should just kill the boy, save herself the trouble of trying to help him. Settling herself gracefully between the kindest looking girls at the table, she smiled at them. One stared blankly at her, judging; the other smiled gently back at her.

"Andromeda Black," said the smiling girl, "and this is Tia Ollivander, and her little brother Theo; he's the one who itching to ask if he can see your wand." She gestured first at the blank faced girl, and then at a 4th year boy who blushed.

"I would never be so rude! A wand is sacred," Theo exclaimed proudly, "but may I see yours?" Laughing softly Artemis handed it over to him; he took it with wide eyes. Her wand was longer than normal, made of birch with a core of pheonix feather and mermaid hair. Anasazi markings danced up and down the sides.

"American made," Theo gasped, "how old is this wand?"

Speaking for the first time, her American accent clanging against their softer British ones, Artemis said, "pre-Columbian, I'd say about 500 years old."

"American," someone murmured in response to her voice, "mudblood" also echoed around the table. A particularly burly looking boy said, "you'll get along well with Tom here, he's a mudblood too." A couple of the other Slytherins chuckled, Tom's eyes flashed. Artemis merely smiled and took back her wand. With a slight grimace inserted it like a needle into her hand; pushing harder the wand slowly disappeared into her flesh. Those around her stared in awe or disgust.

"An attribute of Indian made wands, convenient storage," she said holding up her hand where Anasazi markings now danced. "My brother has an Aztec one, it's made out of stone. We think they used it for sacrifices." Her smile was grim. Theo reached took her hand and looked at the markings, Tom leaned over to look at it with a hungry look in his eyes.

"So that's your brother?" Andromeda asked gesturing to the Gryffindor table. Artemis nodded. "We're twins, mom and pop thought they had twin boys, that's why they named me Artemis. Atticus and Artemis Emerys, twin boys." Her voice broke, and she had to look away. She felt a hand on her shoulder, when she looked up Tom Riddle spoke kindly, though no warmth reflected in his eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. Pheonix

Artemis settled down onto her comfortable four poster bed with green hangings. In front of her was a well worn copy of Carl Sandburg's poems. The only other 7th year girls in this dormitory were Tia and Andromeda, luckily. As a grace to 7th years, Hogwarts gave them larger rooms with less people. High up in one of the towers Artemis imagined her brother was pulling out a similarly worn copy of Brave New World. To each his own.

"Bit early to be studying don't you think," Tia said, humanity had overcome her prejudice, ecspecially after Artemis' wand display at dinner. (She was, after all, an Ollivander.)

"Just reading a few poems before bed," Artemis said mildly, still gazing at the page. Andromeda looked over her shoulder. "Sandburg's a muggle," Artemis said as Andromeda opened her mouth to speak. Tia merely shook her head and muttered something like 'muggle-lover' but there wasn't much spite in her voice. Andromeda snuffed the candles out with her wand and crawled into her bed.

Artemis crawled under her covers before pulling out her wand. Tapping her throat to cast a silencing charm so that she wouldn't disturb her roomates when she awoke screaming. Slidding her wand back into her hand, Artemis drifted fitfully into sleep.

Early morning sunlight drifted through the windows when Artemis awoke for the final time that moring. It hadn't been a bad night, dreams filled with serpents,darkness and the green-eyed boy had awoke her many times during the night but she had gotten a decent amount of sleep anyway. She hadn't dreamed of her parents either, small blessings.A soft coo and a gasp made her sit up abruptly. Perched on the end of her bed was Fawkes, her pheonix; he stared at her in a dignified manner. For the first time since her arrival at Hogwarts a true smile spread across her face. When she spread her arms the pheonix lept into them like a small dog would, contrasting greatly with his former demeanor.

"Oh Fawkes, you have no idea glad I am to see you. Did Grandmother get my letter?" The pheonix cooed again, and Artemis took that as a yes. Her roomates stared at the bird in shock, but after all they'd seen from her thus far they knew better than to ask. She was a weird one, they silently agreed, but you had to be weird to be a muggleborn in Slytherin.

Artemis walked into breakfast with Fawkes perched happily on her shoulder. People stared, including Tom Riddle. As she took her seat at the Slytherin table, Tom sat down beside her.

"For someone from a muggle family you certainly seem to have a lot of-"

"A pheonix! How wonderful, I've always wanted one you know," said a cheerful voice cutting Tom off. They turned to see Professor Dumbledore smiling down at Fawkes, who was eating Artemis' oatmeal. Tom narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"Well, Professor, should anything happen to me consider Fawkes yours," Artemis said jokingly. She glanced at Tom before saying again, "should anything happen to me, consider Fawkes yours Professor." Artemis kept her tone light as she looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes, hinting. He betrayed no understanding but smiled.

"A generous offer Miss. Emerys, yet one I hope I never have to accept." With that he walked up to the high table, leaving Artemis alone with Tom.

"Well Mr. Riddle I was hoping to see my brother before my first class, if you'll excuse me." With that she walked towards the Gryffindor table as Fawkes took flight.

"He was watching you," said Atticus as they reached the hallway.

"Draw him in," said Artemis, "and stop the darkness." They were silent at this, both could feel the future hovering over them. Artemis thought of the green-eyed boy, she couldn't get his face out of her mind. It was like he was telling her to give up, that he was the one who would stop Tom Riddle. She shook it off, and walked to class with her brother.

"If we can't change him, we'll have to kill him," said Atticus. If it came to a fight, Artemis doubted they would win. "Don't get attached."

"I'll try," she said. They had chosen this path after all.


	4. Impossible

By the time Tom had gotten to potions the twins were already there and talking to Professor Slughorn.

"Such sad events, killed by Grindelwald were they? Terrible, terrible. Well allow me to say you two have caused quite the stir around Hogwarts, must let get some feathers from that pheonix of yours young lady." Artemis smiled and nodded vaguely before sitting down beside her brother. Slughorn called the class together, with minimal amounts of gloating, and set them to making a complex potion.

"Now the trick with this potion is to control the flames carefully," boomed Slughorn before going to compliment Tom on his already perfect potion. Atticus was carefully fiddling with his potion. Soon the class was dead silent, concentrating on their fires; if the flames were even one degree too hot the potion would be ruined.

"Shall we show off a bit," Artemis said. Remebering the way he had stared at her wand she had a hunch Tom was drawn to power and knowledge. Atticus smiled and nodded stiffly. It showed how heavily the death of their parents weighed on him, in the old days he would have jumped at the opportunity to show off, but now...

Suddenly a musical chanting filled the room, Atticus was singing his spell in a ancient language. The flames writhed, dancing with the music before falling in submission to the proper temperature. Slughorn came striding over to their table with an impressed grin.

"A firesong," said Slughorn in a tone of awe, "of the ...?"

"Navajo," Artemis said brightly, "our former teacher was Navajo, he taught us." Slughorn guffawed, awarding Gryffindor 10 points for 'creativity.'

So the days went by, the rain coming with November. Tom Riddle was avoiding Artemis as best he could, except for when he tried to pick her mind for spells she knew. But he never did this when Atticus was anywhere nearby.

It was one particularly rainy night when Artemis snuck to the library. She had been having trouble sleeping and the library had seemed like the place to go for the restless mind. As she was sneaking back through the halls she heard the clock strike 3 am. She heard a door open and a figure came skulking into the hall.

_Tom Riddle._

Artemis started thinking fast, a dentention might be a great way to spend some time with Tom Riddle, and it would be impossible to avoid her that way. They might actually be able to talk uninterrupted. Dumbledore's office was nearby, Tom would never be able to talk his way out with Dumbledore if they got caught. With plan in mind she began to scream. Tom jumped, and with a few long strides was right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he hissed as he clamped a hand over her mouth. She had never been this close to Tom before, as she stared into his face he heart began to race. Was it fear? A door opened and Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Who's there?"

Tom released Artemis and together they stepped into the torch light.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle, Miss Emerys. Might I ask what you are doing out at this late hour?" asked Dumbledore with a slight smile.

An hour later they left Dumbledore's office and headed to the Slytherin common room, detention slips in hand. Tom had been making rounds and hadn't realized how late it was, or so he told Dumbledore.

"I could have done without a detention you know," Tom said to her. Artemis couldn't tell how annoyed he was, the man rarely showed emotion. Keeping her voice every bit as blank as his she responded, "couldn't we all." With that she turned and walked up to the girls dormitory.

Tom stared up after her before turning sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs. He just couldn't make that girl out, a rare event. He lumped her brother Atticus in with Dumbledore. Both were powerful, and neither trusted him (they had made that clear). But Artemis, other girls fawned over him attracted by his looks and the fact that he was the hero of Hogwarts for capturing Hagrid, she didn't. No she kept her distance, but not out of distrust.

Thoughts swirled around his head. Maybe he wanted her power... no he hadn't seen enough of that to covet it. Would she make a good follower? No, too independent, too smart. He had been keeping an eye on her since she came to this school for a reason. He stood up and shook his head. Tom hated to be confused, hated.

As he leaned on the mantle he remembered how he had felt when he had leaned over her in the hall. His head shot up. Impossible, he couldn't possibly be feeling _that_.

Impossible.


	5. Woods

At seven o'clock the next evening Tom and Artemis met the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn. He was a fearless sort of person and severly optimistic, even though he was missing several fingers. Tom was apparently still fuming about the fact that he, the head boy, had gotten a detention.

"Well," said Professor Kettleburn in raspy voice," we'll be goin' into the Forbidden Forest tonight. There's something in there that shouldn't be, something dangerous." Instead of sounding fearful he merely sounded annoyed. "I normally wouldn't take students along but Dumbledore assures me you are two of the most capable students that have ever passed into this school." As he had been speaking, the small group had walked down to the edge of the forest.

"What makes you think that this..._beast_ is dangerous, Professor?" asked Tom.

"It's killed an unicorn and a..." Kettleburn's voice broke, "and a centaur." He swallowed. "Which is another reason you two were selected for this; the centaurs have agreed to discuss the matter with you Miss Emerys, they seem to want to meet you... And Tom you have experience in these matters so..." There was nothing more he needed to say, he turned and led them into the forest. After awhile the group spilt Artemis and Tom on one path, Kettleburn on the other.

"There aren't wendigo in these woods are there?" said Artemis, sounding as close to nervous as she ever did. Tom looked at her.

"Of course not, they don't exist." Tom had already looked into them as possible slaves.

"Yes they do, I was attacked by one when I was little. That's how I got my pheonix, I was trying to save him from the wendigo, stupid of me really like a pheonix needs saving." Tom was staring at her incredulously. Annoyed, Artemis pulled up the back of her sweater, a large one which belonged to her brother, and on the skin between her camisole and buched up sweater were four deep scars. Claw marks. Without thinking Tom reached out ran a long finger down one of the scars, a hungry look distorting his handsome face. At that moment Artemis' modesty kicked back in and she shoved her sweater quickly back down.

They trudged on in silence for nearly an hour without spotting any centaurs; Kettleburn hadn't told them where they could find them. Just as they entered a clearing where the stars hung brightly overhead they heard hooves. Tom stepped protectively in front of Artemis, surprising her, as 10 centaurs emerged from the trees.

"Welcome Son of Slytherin," said the front centaur with a slight bow towards Tom, whose eyes flashed. "Welcome Blood of Merlin," he said again with another slight bow towards Artemis. Tom's eyes widened in shock, then a hungry look that distorted his handsome features replaced it. Artemis wished the centaur hadn't spoken at all. As she looked into Tom's face Artemis felt afraid for the first time.


	6. Darkness

-1A/N: Okay, for everyone who was following this story I am so so so so sorry. I had a very old computer that would not let me update… so I gave up. Here is a new chapter, they will be irregular, as college tends to consume your life.

"Lady Merlin," said an old centaur, "might I speak to you?" Flinching again at hearing her secret revealed, Artemis nodded and, with a backward glance at Tom, followed the old centaur. Artemis could have sworn she saw something like concern in Tom's eyes, but it was probably just moonlight and shadows.

"I am Gueqqin, Lady Merlin, it is an honor to meet you. It was my grandson who was murdered." Artemis knew enough about dealing with centaurs to keep silent. He didn't want her pity. "He was sacrificed for some sort of spell, you can guess who we suspect is the caster."

"Tom," she replied, "may I see the sight of the ritual?" Gueqqin nodded, then knelt so that she could climb onto his back. Artemis did so without ceremony, clutching tightly as Gueqqin cantered off. The trail became fainter and the trees denser as the hurtled towards the center of the forest. They stopped beneath a giant oak that had jagged boulders strewn amongst its' roots. Dark stains were splashed across some of the rocks, and even from where she stood Artemis knew they were the young centaur's blood. Artemis moved slowly around the site, examining the spots where the unicorns blood had burnt the ground. Her eyes glowing softly, her inheritance from Merlin.

"Someone's prepared themselves for making… horcruxes," Artemis murmured, "but unicorn's blood, that's a little much… double infinity. Why?…" Her head shot up, eyes wide in horror. Gueqqin stepped back in alarm.

"He's going to split his soul multiple times."

Tom was sitting on the ground staring into the trees when Artemis returned. She nodded to the centaurs before grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the clearing. When they were out of earshot, she rounded on him.

"Horcruxes! You plan on making horcruxes!" Tom stood in shock as she screamed at him. That feeling rose again in him, something between disgust and admiration. Possibly lust. She was his match in power, intellect, knowledge and blood. At the moment he didn't care she had found out his plan, he was sure she had plots of her own. He just wanted her to be quiet. With that thought he took a step towards her, his eyes focused on her mouth. She began saying something like "stop Tom" but he didn't really hear. His lips closed over hers and all speaking ceased.

'When had it happened?' Artemis thought, 'when did I fall in love with darkness?' This was the curse of her blood. The oak tree behind her back was a reminder of Merlin's fate.

It was really to late to back out anyway, Lord Voldemort always got what he wanted.


	7. Fear

After what seemed like an eternity Tom withdrew his lips and Artemis took a deep breath. Then another, and another then with the last one she bellowed at full volume "Encosi!" It was one of the most powerful spells she knew and within seconds she could feel the effect of using it wracking her body. Turning her head away from Tom she staggered against the tree coughing so hard into her hand that eventually blood stained it. Concerned Tom stepped forward and held her against him while she shook and continued to cough into his shoulder.

Stepping away and swaying slightly she murmured through her torn throat "expecto patronum." From her wand burst a silver snake, Tom narrowed his eyes and stared at the shape. Artemis closed her eyes; it was as she feared. Ever since she was attacked as a child her patronus had always been a wolf. She let the patronus fade away as she settled herself down on the forest floor.

Tom decided not to ask about the patronus, he could guess it's purpose, and instead asked, "what was that spell you placed on me?" It hadn't had any noticeable effects but knowing Artemis it was not good.

"It removes your ability to use magic for as long as I am..." hmmm, it was best not to let him know that he could remove the spell by killing her. "As long as I am concerned with you misuse of magic." Pure fury erupted in Tom Riddle's eyes as her stared at her and something quieter, more unsettling appeared in them also.

"How," he said carefully," do you perform this wonderful spell?"

Glad that he hadn't attacked her, Artemis responded scientifically "3 breaths; 1 for birth, life and death and cast on the fourth breath which is called the breath of sacrifice. You won't be able to cast that spell however, it's one of the ten spells of Merlin... only heirs can cast them."

"I see..."said Tom slowly, drawing out the last word until it sounded like a hiss, "and how long do you intend to rob me of my powers?"

"I'm never giving them back," Artemis snapped standing up. The sudden movement proved too much however and she began coughing again. Tom, despite his anger and surprising even himself, stepped forward to catch her. "Horcruxes?" came a sad, muffled voice from his shoulder, "why?"

"Because," he responded, and the answer seemed to come from a chamber deep inside him, "I'm scared to die." He violently pushed her away then where she stood shakily staring at him. "I can tell it takes a great effort for you to maintain this spell, it's only a matter of time before you get too weak to maintain it." With that he turned on his heel and glided away.

"We were going to kill you," came her raspy voice, " but we wanted to try to save you first. I want to... try to save you." Artemis, who besides her brother, had never met her equal in power before stared concernedly after him.

Tom barely heard her and kept walking. Even though he should fell unprotected and terrified without his magic, for the first time in his life Tom Riddle was unafraid.


	8. Dying

Tom stormed into his room and immediately began to rip things apart. Halfway through his transfiguration textbook he stopped. Without magic he had no way to repair his destroyed possessions. He took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of his trunk. "Reparo," came a soft voice from behind him causing Tom to whip around and pull his wand out defensively as his belongings repaired themselves.

"That isn't a threat if you can't use it," whispered Atticus nodding towards Tom's wand, "just a stick." Atticus stowed away his own wand and gently settled himself down into the desk chair. With a graceful gesture for Tom to sit back down Atticus began speaking again. "I see she's decided you are beyond reform and that killing you is the only option. Horcruxes? Really? Don't you understand there are far worse fates than being dead?"

"Like what?" responded Tom.

"Being born into a world that you rule," replied Atticus staring directly into Tom's eyes. Atticus was the exact opposite of his sister. While Artemis was all movement, vigor and life, Atticus was quiet, graceful and still. Her voice carried without trying yet his voice, barely a whisper, seemed to echo. Tom found the twins unnerving at the least, but mostly frightening. Artemis hid her mind behind a smile while Atticus remained blank. Had they been one person, they would have seemed more real. Instead they seemed like two incomplete and opposite halves. For the first time, Tom realized how powerful these twins were.

"In this brief respite Tom," Atticus made a sweeping gesture, "you might try for some repentance. I've seen what you will become, try for some remorse." With that Atticus swept out of the room.

As powerful as he was, Tom knew he would never compare to the inherent power that these two possessed.

Artemis was struggling along the hallway, her legs were too weak to support her and she constantly shook from the coughs. Two days, she had only been suppressing his power for two days and the effort was killing her. She had just raided the potions closet and had collected enough ingredients to make the gentlest poison she knew of. If she died with the spell intact Tom Riddle would never regain his powers but he wouldn't have to die either. This was best she reasoned, besides the wendigo should have killed her years ago. In her mind, her whole life had merely been borrowed time. All his magic was trapped in her chest and was beating against her lungs. She would never have guessed that he was this powerful, or that he had the inability to perform the ancient magic. Atticus would say you needed love for that, but Artemis clung to the hope that Tom could be saved. She didn't know why she loved him, but she did. Perhaps it was because she saw in him what she so easily could have become...

She collapsed finally as she saw someone hurrying down the hallway towards her. The potion ingredients rolled across the floor in all directions as Tom knelt down beside her.

"What are these for..." he said as he lifted her up. His eyes widened as he took in the ingredients. "Poison?! Why are you trying to kill yourself? Are you crazy?" Furiously he had begun to shake her as he said this causing her to cough. A thin trail of blood ran down her chin. "This spell is... you're dying. Does you brother know? Of course he does, does he care?"

"Necessity," said Artemis roughly. Tom turned and stared at her incapable of understanding anything worth dying for. Unable to realize she was dying for him. He didn't understand but he felt it.

"Don't die, I'll do anything..." he buried his face in her hair. It broke her heart to leave him, Artemis knew this was the moment. If she went through with it he would be saved. As life slipped away from her in the dark Hogwarts hall Artemis had a final vision of a changed Tom Riddle reshaping the world and doing great good. Suddenly she felt a single tear slide out of her hair and onto her face. She couldn't do it, and turning to look into his tear filled eyes Artemis exhaled deeply returning his powers to him. The vision didn't fade but instead changed. Still good, and Artemis clung to the hope that it would stay good. Yet as she lost consciousness the green eyed boy came to her mind, staring at her with eyes as haunted as her own.

Dumbledore had been walking with Atticus when he heard Tom yelling. As they rushed up to the two figures Dumbledore stopped stunned. Tom Riddle was crying and feeling...

Atticus looked down at his sister, glad that she was alive and praying that her sacrifice had been enough. The shadow of the green eyed boy yet unborn haunted his mind as well.

A/N: I'm hoping to be much much better about updating now that I have attempted to return to this story. Expect short chapters but more often. (fingers crossed) Also, thank you so much for the reviews, it's nice to know people enjoy my story.


End file.
